Take my hand and we'll make it through the rain
by Dancing4Daniel101
Summary: A story about Ginny and her life with boys. Choosing between boys is harder than she thinks. Who she gets may be different from who she wants. I've decided to change the main characters to ginny and draco. Chapters 9 thru 12 added! reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1: Meeting up Again

Chpt. 1- Meeting up again

Ginny smelled breakfast being made. She expected to be called any minute by her mother, seeing how they were already late. She had been in her room for an hour putting last minute things in her bag. She was trying to fine her wand when right at that moment, she shook. In fact, the whole house shook. Ginny opened her door and peered down the hallway. Seeing smoke coming from Fred and George's room she just went back into her room, knowing that he twin brothers were working on a new invention for their joke shop. "Ginny Weasley, you get down here" came the voice of Ginny's mother. "Why?" shouted Ginny. "Because we have guests and breakfast is ready. Now hurry up, we'll be leaving for the train soon." Seeing how she didn't want to upset her mother she went downstairs dressed in a cut-off tank top and some of Ron's old boxers. Whistling she went into the room to find Ron and worst of all, Harry!

Harry turned around and noticing Ginny, he smiled. His smile was warm and soft, leaving Ginny feeling like goo. Suddenly, as if being knocked out of it, Ginny smiled back politely feeling the color rise from her face. She was so embarrassed at how she was dressed she was sure Harry was thinking she was a slut. Ginny finally said hi to Harry and Ron breaking the awkward silence. "Hi, Ginny, how are you?" asked Harry, walking towards her. "F-fine" Ginny stuttered. _Oh why did I have to stutter_ Ginny thought. Walking towards Harry, they each embraced one another as Ginny melted in his arms. His hugs were so gentle that she couldn't figure why nobody would like him. Eventually, Harry stepped back, letting Ron hug his sister. Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny and her sle4nder body. She wasn't the little girl that he knew from last year. She had grown to be almost his height and had grown out her firery red hair. Her chest had filled out and the cut-off tank top revealed a thin but strong stomach. Ron's old, checkered boxers hung lightly on her hips and appeared to be cut too, revealing long, slender legs. She was gorgous.

Coming out of a hug with Ron, Ginny said quickly "I'll be right back." She4 walked out of the room then sighed. She knew that everyone knew about her cruish on Harry, including him. She didn't want this year to be like the last where she stood off in the corner keeping quiet and making sure Harry and her made as little contact as possible. NO, this year she would get a boyfriend, whether it was Harry or not. She did have a boyfriend last year but she never really liked him. She only did it so everyone would stop bugging her about liking Harry.

Slowly she walked up the stairs to her room thinking about what to wear. Once in her room, she pulled on some jeans that showed how long her legs were and looked for a shirt. Finally, finding a blue shirt that suited her, she finished getting her clothes together. Messily, she put her hair up into a ponytail and tied a light blue, shiny scarf around her hair. Pulling her bag off the bed she made her way downstairs, appropriately dressed now. "Mom, are we ready to go? We're gonna miss the train" asked Ginny. "But you haven't eaten breakfast yet" said her mother. "I'm really not that hungry" she said taking out her wand to lift the suitcase so she wouldn't have to carry it. "You 'eally shoul' eat" said Ron, with a mouthful of biscuits. "I'm fine, are we ready?" she asked again. "Well I suppose so…." Said Mrs. Weasley, and with a wave of her hand, the food was gone. "Hey" said Ron grabbing another biscuit before it disappeared.

Loading everyone's luggage into the small Weasley car took some time, but eventually they were on their way and soon in front of the train station. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley went first through the wall. Ginny was about to get when a hand gravved her. "Here, I was able to grab a biscuit before Ron ate them all" said Harry, handing Ginny a biscuit. "Oh, thanks" said Ginny, blushing and taking the biscuit. "See ya there" said Harry rolling his cart through the wall. Ginny took a bite of the biscuit through her smiles and went through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Can Be Tricky

Chp.2- Feelings can be tricky

On her way to finding a seat, Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry walking into a compartment. Knowing that the compartment would be full of 6th years, Ginny hesitated then decided to follow. Sliding the compartment open, Ginny poked in her head to see Harry sitting next to Cho Chang, his girlfriend. "Hi Ginny, would you like to sit with us, there's plenty of room" asked Cho. "Oh, no thanks, I'll find another place" said Ginny, hiding her sadness. Eventually finding one next to Derek, her old boyfriend, Ginny replayed the scene of Harry and Cho….

His arm had been around Cho's waist and they were smiling. When she opened the door their smiles had dropped and almost like a reflex, Harry had his arm taken off of Cho's waist. She knew that both of them hadn't made their announcement of being a couple and when she entered, she felt like an intruder. As if being pulled out of a trance, Ginny felt something around her shoulder. She realized that Derek had his arm around her and she moved to signal him to take his arm off her and when he didn't she stood up. "Derek, look I'm sorry but I don't want you to think we're still a couple because we're not" said Ginny. "Why, I though we liked each other" said Derek with a sharp tone, rising up. Ginny backed into the door, fumbling to open it. Derek moved closer and closer until Ginny could feel his breath on her. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny fell back into someone's arms. Looking up into the green eyes of Harry, she realized how she had just fallen on him. Turning red, Harry asked if she knew where Ron was and if she was alright. After replying that she was fine, Ginny turned back to Derek who was sitting back in the small compartment. He looked angry. "I'm sorry" Ginny said and with that she walked off to find Luna Lovegood and see how her summer went.

Ginny eventually found Luna and sat, listening about her summer. Though she tried to listen her thoughts eventually drifted off about Harry and Derek. She couldn't believe that Derek would try to kiss her. She knew what would have happened had Harry not been there. She shuddered at the thought, then felt the train pull to a stop. Gathering outside with all the 5th years, Ginny climbed into a carriage to be pulled to the castle. It was raining outside and she could just barely see the lights of the castle. When they reached the castle, she crawled out and went quickly into Hogwarts to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.

Sitting next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Ginny listened and cheered as people were sorted into different houses. She looked over at Harry, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Ron though his eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere. Following his gaze, she realized that he was talking to Cho across the room. They seemed to be meeting somewhere. Suddenly Harry stood up and saying quickly "I've got to go to the restroom" left. Ginny noticed Cho get up after him and she then knew they were going off somewhere together. Ginny sighed and stared down at her food. "What's wrong Ginny, you haven't touched any of your food" said Hermione. "I don't feel well, in fact I think I'm gonna go lie down. Meet you back in the common room" said Ginny. _Not really that hungry anyway_ thought Ginny, leaving the Great Hall.

Opening the doors, Ginny turned the corner to go up the staircases. When the staircases reached the top, Ginny walked in silence listening to the sound of her echoing footsteps. But soon she heard another noise that was sort of a muffle. Turning the corner, she found Harry and Cho against a wall making out. Seeing how Cho had her back to her, she couldn't see her, but Harry did. Turning red, Harry stopped kissing Cho and looked at Ginny, who stared back in awe. "Umm, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to walk in-I just-fairylights" said Ginny running into the common room, her face flushed. She was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now Harry was sure to think she was a freak.

Meanwhile, Harry was outside the common room, blushing and realizing how stupid it was to kiss Cho right outside the common room. "Well, that was embarrassing" said Cho. "I guess I'll see you later then" she added turning and walking away. "Yeah, later" said Harry. He walked into the common room, rubbing his hair messily. Seeing how Ginny was nowhere in sight, he collapsed on a chair. Closing his eyes he remembered the look on Ginny's face. It was sad and hurt. He knew that Ginny liked him, but he thought she was over him since she had a boyfriend last year. He wondered if she still had a boyfriend when his thoughts were broken by footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Ginny come down in some shorts and a tank top. "Oh" she said when she saw Harry. Turning slightly red, she sat there in silence until finally she said "sorry, I figured you would be out with Cho and I left a book down here so…"her voice trailing off. "I'm sorry, I'll be going now" said Ginny. But she was stopped by Harry. He had grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. "Listen Ginny, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that" he said. Ginny, blushing scarlet now, didn't know what to say. "Oh umm, it's fine Harry, I know you guys are a couple anyway" she said. "Please don't say that" said Harry. "What?" asked Ginny. "That we're a couple, Cho and I" said Harry. "But I," "nevermind" said Harry, cutting her off. "Okay, well I'll see you at breakfast I guess" said Ginny, leaving Harry to watch her go up the stairs. Thinking over what happened Ginny turned red again not realizing why. She went to bed thinking about Harry, not knowing that he was doing the same thing in the common room.


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch Games

Chpt. 3- Quidditch Games aren't always what you want

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny didn't see much of Harry. In fact, she didn't see him at all and when she did he was normally with Cho. One time, she passed Harry, Cho, and a bunch of 6th years, and she and Harry caught eyes, but nothing more. This silence passed of for, what seemed to be to Ginny, forever but her first quidditch game of the season was coming up and she would get to see Harry there. At the end of last year one of the keepers had to leave school because it was her last year. Tryouts were held and Ginny made the team. Although she wasn't very fast on her cleansweep one thousand, she had coordination and skill.

The day for quidditch was horrible. It was raining and they were playing against the Slytherins. Lee Jordan was on the speaker, as usual, and announced the game to begin. Angelina was first to get the quaffle. Ginny was trying to race next to her for a pass, but the rain was whipping her hair in her face and she couldn't see. Suddenly green flashed by her and she looked to see the slytherin captainram right into Angelina. The quaffle dropped and Ginny raced for it. Lightning struck the ground just as Ginny reached the quaffle. It burned her hand and she screamed in agony. Holding back tears, knowing that she had to keep going for the team, Ginny raced toward the goalposts on the other side of the field. Her hand felt like a thousand knives were piercing into it. Seeing Angelina beside her she passed the quaffle to her just as Draco ran into her. "Oops, sorry Weasley" said Draco as the rough wind carried Ginny towards the stands. Her shoulder felt bruised now and she finally caught control of her broom, looking for Angelina. She heard the sound of a score and listened for Lee Jordan to tell her who got the points. "Yes, 10 points for Gryffindor" screamed Lee Jordan. "Ginny watch out" said Angelina as a bludger came flying towards her. She dodged it, listening to the whistling of it go by her. She followed Angelina towards the captain of the slytherin team, who had the quaffle. She saw Fred hit a bludger right at the captain and watched as it rammed into his arm.

Immediately, the quaffle was dropped and Angelina caught it. Passing it back and forth between them, Angelina and Ginny went towards the goalposts. She was close to the left goalpost and as Angelina passed it to her, she did a turn to dodge a slytherin as she trew with all her might to the goalpost. It just barely missed the keepers arms as it scared through the hoop. The crowd cheered as thunder shook the stadium. Ginny's robes were soaked enough when the rain started coming down even harder. A chill ran through her when she heard a "good job" as she saw Harry race by. Smiling, she watched him go when she heard a fluttering. She looked up to see the snitch hovering inches above her head. "Harry, HARRY" she yelled trying to get him to come back, but it was useless over the rain and thunder.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a "look out" and turned her head as she watched a bludger come in contact with her broom. It smashed into her broom, the force twirling her and half her broom through the air. She looked down seeing the end of her broom heading towards the ground. The twirling was slowing down, but now she was slipping off the end! The rain was making her robes weigh her down until she was sliding off the end of her broom. "Help" she screamed as she slid off the end knowing it was no use. She slipped off her broom, her arms flailing out to catch anything. Knowing it would end anyway, Ginny let herself fall through the clouds toward the ground. She could hear the crowd scream in horror, watching her, when suddenly her hand was grabbed by someone else's and she felt her arm jerk as she sped through the air. Ginny looked up to see Harry with one arm on his broom and the other holding hers. "Your going to have to pull yourself onto my broom because you're weighing down one side and you're slipping!" screamed Harry. As if coming back into focus, Ginny felt her hand slipping through Harry's. Blood started dripping down her arm as she realized Harry's nails were digging into her hand. _Does he care this much for me _thought Ginny. "Hurry" said Harry as Ginny nodded. She swung one leg over his broom and grabbed onto it with her free hand. Pulling herself on the back of his broom with all the strength she had, she was finally secure. "Now you need to hold on and get closer to me" said Harry. Blushing, Ginny moved until her chest was right against Harry's back and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks, now hold on" said Harry as he raced after the snitch. Ginny was crying tears of joy as she rested her head against his back. This was enough for her. Nobody could tell Ginny was crying since it was raining and she felt Harry lurch forward. "Nice girlfriend, Potter" said Malfoy as he and Harry raced neck and neck for the snitch. One more lurch and Harry fingers closed on the wet, wriggling snitch. Lee Jordan called the game over as Harry headed for the ground.

Leaning forward in the landing, Ginny looked back to see the thousands of students filing out of the stadium. Turning back to Harry, she spoke. "Thanks for rescuing me" said Ginny, looking down to see her hand still bleeding badly from the lightning strike and Harry's hand. "Oh it was nothing" said Harry flashing Ginny one of his many famous grins. Ginny lingered, watching Harry move through the crowd to catch up with Cho. She soon left and went to attend Madam Promfrey. "Oh how I hate quidditch" said Madam Promfrey. "It's so violent." Ginny just sighed and leaned back into the pillows, smelling their laundry detergent.

She soon fell asleep and awoke late that night at about three in the morning. _I wonder if I can get back to the common room_ Ginny thought. She slowly walked out of the hospital wings finding how cold it was. Clutching her robe tighter, Ginny felt her way along the common room. She hurried up the staircase having an eerie feeling that someone was watching her.

Back in the common room, Harry had just dozed of when he heard someone coming into the common room. _Who on earth could it be_ thought Harry, lurking in the corner. He watched as the figure glided across the room. It was a girl, obviously, but who, Harry didn't know. She had a bandage on one hand and seemed to have wet hair. That's when he noticed her hair. It was the color of a rose. Deep, dark red. It was Ginny. He watched her go up the stairs, glad she didn't see him, but at the same time sad too. _What's this feeling_ thought Harry. His thoughts were soon put away though as sleep carried him away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crime

Chpt. 4- The Crime

Ginny woke up the next morning and headed down to breakfast. "Ginny, I need to talk to you" came an abrupt voice. Ginny looked up into the startling green eyes she knew so well. "Okay, sure" she said and was about to leave when Harry grabbed her hand. Their eyes connected for a moment, then Harry turned and ran. Ginny thought it was rather odd when she then saw Cho giving her quite a nasty look. Ginny looked down at a note that Harry had left in her hand.

"Meet me at the clock tonight at 12 a.m. Don't be late"

Blushing, Ginny folded the noted and placed it in her pocket. She couldn't wait until tonight. Ginny was changing in her room when a sheet of paper fluttered down from her robes. Picking it up, Ginny's eyes quickly scanned the note.

"Change of plans. Meet me at 11:30 p.m."

Ginny looked at her clock which read 11:26. Gravving her shoes, Ginny left the common room, heading towards the clock tower. The school seemed darker already even though there were some students up and about. Finally, Ginny arrived at exactly 11:30. She glided past the clock, over to a windowsill. She stared at the night sky and sighed. She couldn't wait for Harry to come.

She heard some movement and turned her head. "Patrificas totalous" shouted a voice. A blue light suddenly shined in front of Ginny. She couldn't feel anything except a tingling feeling. She couldn't move, only stare. Figures were surrounding her. "Tie her up" shouted a voice. Ginny felt ropes come aroung her hands. They cut into her flesh like knives. She felt the blood drip down her hands. She thought she could scream when she realized that she couldn't because a cloth was put around her mouth. Ginny was hit hard on the side of her head and felt blood trickle down her face. Tears silently ran down her face. "What should we do with her now?" whispered a voice. "The window, out the window" said another voice. Ginny couldn't believe what she heard. _Their going to throw me out the window!_ Thought Ginny. She felt herself being lifeted from the ground.

Suddenly she was face to face with a pale face and dark brown eyes. "Hope Harry thinks twice about cheating on me with you" said the face. Ginny knew who it was. She didn't have any time left to think as she was thrown through the window of the tower. The air was falling all around her as the ground grew nearer and nearer. Until everything went black and the ground felt oh so soft.


	5. Chapter 5: The Discovery

Chpt. 5- The Discovery

Harry was slowly drawing up the stairs to the clock tower when a couple of girls in black went by. He noticed one with dark hair and brown eyes. It was Cho. She noticed Harry and gave him a smile and a wink. Harry was glad she was leaving although he did notice something odd in her eyes. Harry walked into the tower knowing he was already late. He sat on the windowsill to wait for Ginny. After waiting 5 minutes, Harry started to worry. It wasn't like Ginny to be late. Harry looked out over Hogwarts and suddenly saw a big heap right underneath the window. When the moon came over, all he saw was red and white. He wasn't sure but he didn't think. He was racing out of Hogwarts thinking _it can't be, it can't be, it can't be._

He turned the corner and approached the person or whatever it was. He peered over at a girl. She had bright, long red hair. "Oh no" gasped Harry. He leaned over and gently picked up Ginny. He moved her hair out of her face to find a horrible gash on the side of her face. There were small cuts on her neck and arms and bruises everywhere. Her hands were soaked in so much blood, Harry couldn't even see the color of flesh. One leg was twisted so weird, he was sure it was broken. She was unconscious and still breathing. Harry bent forward and put his head against her breast. He could make out a slow steady heart beat. Slowly, he picked her up so as not to hurt her leg. Harry ran up the stairs to the hospital wing, his heart pounding in his chest. Thoughts ran wild as he remembered Cho and all the girls. He was almost sure it was them.

"Madam Promfrey, help!" yelled Harry as she came through some curtains. "Harry what's….oh my" gasped Madam Promfrey. "Harry, I need you to help me bring her conscious so she can drink this" "Okay" Harry replied. "Ginny, Ginny please wake up" yelled Harry as she slowly, just barely, opened eyes. "Harry" she whispered. "Drink this" said Harry, handing her a "mend-bones" drink. Ginny slowly took four gulps then dropped the drink as she drifted into unconsciousness. Harry listened to the glass shatter on the floor. "Good, now Potter, if you don't mind, I need to clean up Mrs. Weasley" said Madam Promfrey. "Sure" said Harry leaving. He couldn't believe Cho would do such a thing. Harry went to the common room to go to bed with an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

Chpt.6- First Kiss

About a week later, Ginny was released from the hospital wing. She still had bruises but she could walk and wanted to leave the hospital wing. She walked into the Great Hall towards her table. She could feel every eye on her as she sat next to Harry. "Hi" she said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Hi" they said awkwardly. "All better stiff-leg" said a voice from behind. "Oh my god, look how hideous her precious face is" said one of Cho's friends. Ginny felt tears swell up in her eyes as she heard them giggle. "Leave me alone" Ginny cried, running out of the hall. "You guys are so retarded" said Harry running after Ginny.

Ginny burst out of Hogwarts, tears streaming down her face as the horrors of that night came back. "Ginny wait, WAIT" yelled Harry, trying to see through the rain. He saw Ginny slip. "Ahhh" she screamed falling down, crying. "Ginny are you alright" Harry asked stupidly. "Why me…I just…Oh Harry" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. They sat there for a while, letting the rain wash over them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" said Ginny pulling away. "No, it's fine" said Harry, staring at her hazel eyes. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Ginny saw him move his hand up to her chin. His face was moving closer to hers and soon she could feel his breath on her. Closing her eyes, tears flowed down from them. "Don't cry" said Harry. "I hate it…when…you…cry" he said.

Ginny felt his lips press against hers as he kissed her. They were warm. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she slid hers around his neck. They kissed in the rain many times, until finally Ginny caught her breath and rested her head on his shoulder. Blushing Ginny closed her eyes, still letting her tears flow, although she didn't know why.

smiles and went through the wall.


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger Takes Anothers Place

Chpt. 7- A Stranger Takes Another's Place

Harry opened his eyes, his mind wandering. Everything came back to him. Everything that at least happened with Ginny and him. They had kissed in the rain for a long time and finally realized that people would be looking for them soon. Harry got up and helped Ginny. She was still crying but Harry could not understand why. He thought that kissing him would have made her happy. _Woman _he thought.

He felt her hand next to his and she took it gently as they walked back up to the castle. Harry did not feel comfortable holding hands with Ginny while still going out with Cho. They opened the doors and Harry let go of Ginny's hand. _What _thought Ginny. Harry had just been kissing her and now he didn't even want to hold her hand! She just didn't get him. But then again, had she just cheated with Harry on Cho? No she wouldn't call it cheating. It was just a comforting kiss (with a little tongue.) Ginny pushed the thought away and wiped the eyeliner off her face. She looked over to see Harry walking completely in the other direction! _We'll fine_ thought Ginny. "I'll see you later than Harry" she yelled. "Alright" said Harry, not even glancing back. "Argghhh" said Ginny as she stomped off toward the dormitory.

Harry stopped thinking about that time in the night and looked at the clock. 3:15 in the morning. He couldn't get back to sleep, so grabbing his glassed he headed out of the dormitory. He took the mauraders map and invisibility cloak with him. Looking at the map he saw everyone where they should be. _Good _thought Harry, taking his time around the castle. He went into the room of requirement as a place to think. He looked out the window thinking. Who did he like? Ginny or Cho? He found his time being spent more with Ginny, but Cho was still his girlfriend. Harry's thought were swept away with sleep though.

Ginny woke up and went down to breakfast the next day. She excitedly told Hermione what happened after she left the Great Hall yesterday. "Where is Harry" asked Ginny, looking around. "I don't know" said Ron, sitting next to Hermione. Ginny noticed Hermione blushing and saw her arm move. Ron chuckled and Hermione glanced over at him as they caught each other's eyes. "Oops" said Ginny as she pretended to drop her fork. She bent down to get it and looked over. Just as she thought. Ron had taken Hermione's hand and was holding it. Ginny thought it was cute, until she realized how much she wanted to do that with Harry. "I'm going to go look for Harry" said Ginny.

A few minutes later Ginny found herself right back in the Great hall. Harry was sitting next to Ron. "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure" said Harry. He followed her out and she grabbed his hand, frantically pulling him after her. _What's wrong_ thought Harry. He saw Ginny pull out her wand and suddenly she turned around and threw a blindfold at Harry. "Lockify" she shouted and the blindfold tightly wrapped around Harry's eyes. "Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" asked Harry, ripping at the blindfold, trying to get it to come off.

Ginny took his hand and Harry was walking to who knows where. He heard a door open and was thrown inside against the wall. "Ginny mmffffhhhh…" said Harry as lips were pressed against him. This wasn't like her. "Ginny stop" Harry said as she ran her hands through his hair. "Shh, it's okay" said Ginny, kissing him again. Harry gave in and reached his hand up to where he thought her face was. His hand ran through her hair which was strangely long. It felt thicker and from what Harry was feeling, her face was longer. "Ginny?" said Harry.

Suddenly Ginny was running up to Ron and Hermione. "Quick, have you guys seen Harry?" she asked, panting slightly. "But he left with you about 5 minutes ago" said Hermione. Ginny dashed out and ran around the corner listening hard. "Stop" she heard very faintly. She ran towards it when she heard her own name from the same voice. Listening closely she found the room where Harry was. Cho was kissing Harry all over as he was trying to push her off, blind from the blindfold. "Immobilize" shouted Ginny. As the spell hit Harry's face, he felt the blindfold unstuck from his face. "Cho…what?" said Harry. "Expelliarmus" said Ginny, disarming Cho. "Rectusempra" she shouted as Cho was thrown to the other side of the room. "Harry are you alright?" asked Ginny. "I think so, but I thought Cho was you" said Harry. "Polyjuice potion" Ginny said simply. "She knocked me out and as she left I felt her pull my hair the I went unconsious" "Accio wand" shouted Cho. "Sectusempra" shouted Cho at Ginny. "NO" said Harry as he jumped in front of Ginny, the spell hitting him dead on. The force threw Harry against Ginny and they skidded back against the wall. "Harry, HARRY" screamed Ginny as blood poured from deep cuts on Harry's chest, face, and legs. Tears and blood streamed down from Ginny as she put herself on-top of Harry to stop the blood from flowing. Cho watched behind in shock. "He was stupid to guard you anyway" said Cho. "How could you!" shouted Ginny. Her eyes were blank and black as if there was nothing but a pupil. Cho stepped back, slightly scared. "ACCIO WAND" shouted Ginny taking Cho's wand. She ran at Cho and hit her at every part of her body. It was as if she had gone mad. Cho cowered underneath her as Ginny cried and punched at Cho with all her might.

Finally, Ginny stopped and stood up, crying. "Never come near us again" said Ginny. She threw Cho's wand at her and went over to Harry. "Sectusempra" muttered Cho, as the spell hit Ginny at the small of her back. Ginny collapsed to the floor, immediately. "Humph" smirked Cho. Blood poured from Ginny's neck, back, arms, and legs. Ginny waited 'till Cho was gone. Slowly, she pulled herself up. Pain struck through every inch of her body. "Ahh" she cried from the pain. She crawled over to Harry and picked up his arms. With all her might, she pulled harry out into the hallway. She slowly tried to make for the hospital wing. After about five minutes, the pain was unbearable and she collapsed to the ground. Ginny took Harry's hand before she went unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Chpt. 8- Recovery

Ginny smelled Clorox bleach. She felt softness all around her. She felt something warm in her hand. Was she in heaven? Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She saw a regular ceiling above her. She tried to move her head but it ached and swirled with pain. Even though it hurt, she turned her eyes toward her hand. She saw another hand in hers, and moving her body, she saw Harry next to her. Ginny smiled weakly as she looked at him. He was bruised and had very small scars, but other than that, he was her Harry.

Ginny's back ached with pain as she situated herself closer to Harry. It seemed as if he had woken up earlier and taken her hand. Ginny's thoughts went back to Cho. _Damn Asian _thought Ginny. She couldn't believe she would go that far.

Ginny must have drifted back into sleep because she woke up again and saw Harry staring at her. "How are you?" he asked, stroking her cheek affectionately. "I've been better" joked Ginny, playing with his hair. "I'm sorry that all this happened to you" said Ginny sadly. "No, it's not you're…" "Yes it is. It's all my fault that Cho got jealous and wanted to hurt you" said Ginny. "She hurt you too" said Harry. "But…I" started Ginny then stopped as Harry leaned in close to her. "It's okay, at least we're here together" said Harry. Ginny smiled then closed her eyes. Harry chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips connected, both feeling warm and happy. Harry reached up to touch her face and found it to be wet. Shocked he opened his eyes and saw a single, shining tear crawl down Ginny's face as she kissed him. Harry broke apart. "Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Ginny opened her eyes, which were shining with water. "I'm just so happy that you chose to be with me instead of Cho" said Ginny. Turning red, Harry thought of what to say. "Well, let's just say I don't think you would shoot a spell at me" he said. Ginny smirked and inching over, rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ginny felt herself being shaken awake. Madam Promfrey was standing above her. "Sorry m' dear, but you need to drink this to help make sure your alright, then you can leave with Potter" she said. Ginny took the drink, glancing at Harry who seemed to be awake. She drunk the hot, sticky medicine down, feeling it warm up her body. "Thank you and keep out of trouble" said Madam Promfrey. "Oh Madam Promfrey, I was just wondering, do you know who fround us and brought us here?" asked Ginny. "Oh yes, it was Mr. Malfoy" said Madam Promfrey. "Oh, thanks" said Ginny, turning on her heels to catch up with Harry. "You alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah" said Ginny uneasily. Harry took her hand reassuringly and flashed Ginny, his famous grin.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing In The Rain

Chapter 9- Playing in the Rain

The next day Ginny was for some reason thinking about Malfoy.

_Why am I thinking about him? _thought Ginny.

She decided to rest her thought out on the quidditch field. The wind seemed to be strong today as Ginny walked toward the field with her hair blowing around her. She saw no one on the field at first, but as she drew closer she saw someone flying around.

_Damn, why is there always someone? _thought Ginny.

She mounted her broom and rose in the air to find Malfoy flying around, try to catch a snitch.

"Draco, do you honestly have to be here when I'm so miserable?" said Ginny.

"Well, little Miss. Weasel-bee, I just happened to be here first and what's made you so miserable?" said Draco, looking her up and down.

"Seems like you cleaned up since I last saw you" said Draco.

"Why did you save Harry and I when we were bleeding?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you lot there" said Draco.

_Did he just blush? No, he couldn't have_ thought Ginny.

"Since you're here, do you want to have a go?" asked Draco, smiling but surprisingly not smirking.

"I guess. How'd you get that anyway?" asked Ginny, pointing to the snitch.

"'Nicked it" said Draco. "Now close your eyes" he said as he let the snitch go.

Ginny felt a drop of water on her cheek and opened her eyes to find Malfoy next to her. Looking up, more rain started falling out of the sky.

"Looks like rain" she joked to Draco.

He smirked and looked around. Suddenly, he took off, leaving Ginny trailing after him. Trailing only a little behind, Ginny struggled to catch up. Finally, they were neck and neck racing to catch the snitch, just as Malfoy's fingers wrapped around the wet, wriggling snitch.

"Oh, you" said Ginny, playfully hitting him. On instinct, Draco hit her back, a little harder than he meant to. Ginny lost her balanced, and tipped sideways.

"Ahh" she screamed as Malfoy grabbed her wrist pulling himself down off his own broom. They were close enough so when the skidded the ground, they weren't hurt.

Soaking wet, Ginny laughed as the wind rolled the pair down along the field. They came to a sudden halt with Ginny on top of Malfoy. For a minute, Ginny forgot who she was with. She looked deep into his eyes.

_Blue or silver? _She questioned. She felt his hand come up and touch her cheek.

"Eyelash" he whispered. Ginny looked down to see an eyelash on Draco's finger.

"Make a wish" he said.

Ginny blew the eyelash off and smiled. Draco smiled back and pushed her wet hair out of her face, leaving his hand on her cheek. Ginny saw his face move closer and closed her eyes leaning in towards him.

The rain washed over them as they kissed (more like snogged) in the rain for what seemed like hours. They had gotten to a standing position and were underneath the stands, dripping wet. The storm provided natural music in the background for them. Draco pushed Ginny against the back of a pole then came to meet her.

He undid her robe and took off her tie. Ginny ran her hands through his hair as he undid her top revealing a lacy, pink bra. She unbuttoned his shirt while taking a breath, then ripped it off as he did the same.

Draco lurched at Ginny as his hands ran over her body, feeling her up. Ginny's hands went over Draco's firm muscles. Their tongues danced until Draco moved his head down to her neck.

"Mmm, Draco…" moaned Ginny. Sweating, Ginny played with his ear then pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Well, I mean…, it's just, well it's you Draco. I mean, Draco Malfoy? With me?" Said Ginny, panting.

"Truthfully, I've liked you for quite some time" replied Malfoy, playing with her hand.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ginny decided to leave.

"I, umm, better be getting back before people start wondering where I am" said Ginny, feeling lame.

"Oh, alright" said Draco, looking disappointed.

"See ya" said Ginny, pulling on her robe and walking away. She glanced back once to see him still standing there, watching her.

_Weird _thought Ginny, as she paced through the castle completely alone. Ginny glanced in a nearby mirror then retraced her steps, looking again. Slowly, she pulled down her collar, revealing a red hikki.

_Shit _thought Ginny, racing to find Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10: One Time Mistake

Chapter 10- One Time Mistake

Running into the common room, Ginny found Ron, Harry, and Hermione huddled around a table. Pulling her collar up and her hair forward, Ginny walked towards them.

"Ginny, have you been out in the rain? Geeze, you must have been freezing" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a shower" said Ginny, rushing towards the girls' dormitory. She glanced nervously at Harry who caught her eye. He grinned and gave Ginny a wink, ruffling his hair. Feeling guilty, Ginny hurried up the stairs.

She took a quick shower then dried her hair thinking what she had done.

_How could I have done that?!_ Thought Ginny. _I finally get Harry then here I am, cheating on him with of all people, Draco Malfoy! _

She looked at her neck in the mirror just as the door opened.

"Hermione, you scared me" said Ginny, trying to cover her hikki but she wasn't quick enough.

"Oh sorry, you seemed a little worried so I…" Hermione stopped talking as her eyes lingered on Ginny's neck. "Ginny, what's that?" she said.

"What's what?" Ginny replied, as casual as possible.

"What's this red hikki doing on your neck?" Hermione said rather loudly.

"SHHH!" whispered Ginny. Trapped, Ginny had to tell Hermione. Hermione's eye were wide once Ginny had finished telling what happened with Malfoy.

"Ginny, how could you……I mean, with Malfoy? And…..oh poor Harry" Hermione said, sighing.

"Please, you mustn't tell anyone. It was a one time thing. A huge mistake. Oh please, Hermione" pleaded Ginny.

Seeing Ginny's sad and confused face, Hermione decided to help the poor girl. "Okay, let's clean you up and put some make-up on the hikki" she said.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione" said Ginny, glad to be friends with her.

Ginny went down to dinner with Hermione, positive that the hikki was covered up. Trying to act normal, Ginny sat next to Harry taking his hand. Smiling she put her head against his. "Hey" she said, softly.

"Hey" Harry replied.

_He seems tense _thought Ginny. "You alright?" she asked, looking questionably at him.

"Yeah, just thinking" said Harry, covering up his face with a smile.

Ginny looked towards the slytherin table and found Draco looking back at her. A little unaware of what to do, Ginny smiled at him. Draco kept his same blank expression, and then turned away. His cold eyes pierced deep into Ginny keeping her gaze over there.

After dinner, Ginny headed back towards the common room with Harry, holding hands. Harry glanced down at Ginny. She looked worried. Looking around, Harry saw no one else in the hallway so he pulled Ginny into the nearest classroom.

"Harry, what-?" Ginny said following him.

"Shh, calm down. You seem sad" Harry said, pushing Ginny against the wall and lightly kissing her forehead. Ginny looked up into his beautiful green eyes and for a minute, Draco's face came into view. _What?_ Thought Ginny but then she saw Harry.

"What's wrong? You seem so out of it today, like I'm not here. But look at me, I'm right here in front of you, with you" said Harry sounding sad and looking away. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and pulled him to face her.

"I love you, did you know that?" she said, looking intently into his eyes.

Harry stared down at her, amazed. "I love you too" he said, smiling down at her. Leaning forward he closed his eyes meeting Ginny's lips.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm your favorite Drug

Chapter 11- I'm your favorite Drug

Harry and Ginny kissed in that room for a while, both feeling happy with each other. Finally, they left the room smiling, hand in hand.

_Harry's the one for me_ thought Ginny. She felt a tug on her shoulder and heard a thump as her bag split and all her books fell out. "You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" Ginny said, still holding his hand.

"Alright" Harry said, leaving.

Watching Harry leave, Draco came out of the corner. _That's right, you run along now Saint Potter_ Malfoy thought as he approached Ginny.

"Need a hand, little red riding hood?" said Draco, bending down to help.

"No thanks" Ginny said a little too coldly grabbing her books. Draco frowned and picked up one of her books.

"Hey!" Ginny said, reaching for the book. Draco pulled it back, making Ginny stumble on him. Draco smirked.

_Damn, he's strong_ Ginny thought as she looked up at him.

"I need my book back" she said, avoiding his icy glare.

"Come and get it, love" whispered Draco in her ear. Ginny looked into his eyes as they pierced her soul. _They're amazing_ thought Ginny feeling his breath. She continued to look deep into his eyes not noticing him putting her book down his pants. He placed his hand on her cheek. He had never felt this way about any girl.

"Draco…." Said Ginny, her voice trailing off as she closed her eyes, afraid to open them. Afraid that she may not be able to turn away.

"We had such fun last time, Weasley" Draco whispered, tilting his head against hers.

"I need my book back" Ginny protested opening her eyes again.

"Come and get it" said Draco in his usual smugness.

"No, Draco….not here" said Ginny.

Draco grasped her hand and pulled her into a nearby broomstick closet.

"Come and get is now, love" said Draco, tilting towards her "or do you want me to tell Saint Potter about the little mark you have?"

Ginny saw Harry in her mind and pulled out her wand.

"Don't you dare hurt Harry" she said.

"Put it away, love" Draco said, grabbing her hand "It's not worth the trouble now, is it?"

Ginny's wand dropped as she leaned forward and kissed Draco. Draco felt her hand slide down his chest and down his pants. He suddenly felt woozy as Ginny kissed him. Ginny pulled the book out and stopped kissing Draco while catching her breath. Still holding the book, she put her head up and kissed him again, even though she got what she was aiming for. Draco's hands slid up and down her back. The sensation was amazing and Ginny dropped her book, feeling weak. Her hand came up and touched Draco's face as they kissed harder. Draco was pushed against the back of the closet as him and Ginny snogged.

_She's so amazing _Draco thought as she pulled off his shirt once more. Draco put his hands on her chest to unbutton her shirt but she caught them and put them around her waist and she slid hers around his neck. They slid down the back of the closet onto the ground. Leaving one hand on Draco's face, Ginny picked up her wand and her book. Suddenly, Ginny stood up and was about to push the door open. Draco, suddenly realizing she was just using him to get the book, grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Don't do this love, I know you have feelings for me otherwise you wouldn't have stayed as long as you did" Draco said. His eyes were sad as he looked at Ginny.

"Don't leave me, I've never felt this way about anyone" he said softly.

Confused, Ginny stood there letting Draco's last words sink in. Draco's head rested on Ginny's as they sat in silence, him holding her. Ginny broke away from him and looked into his eyes. They were sad and longing.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me" said Draco.

Ginny knew she could no longer deny her feelings.

"I do feel for you" Ginny said, slowly looking up at him. "I feel for you very much, my Draco"

Draco slowly bent down and kissed her. His hand went from his pocket then came back out though Ginny didn't notice it. He kissed her neck then brought his hand up to his mouth. Draco went back to her lips and started snogging with her.

Ginny suddenly felt weak as she kissed Draco. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were becoming hazy. "Draco?" Ginny said, questionably. "I think I…..love….you.." she said as she fell backwards, falling into unconsciousness.

Draco caught her limp body and put her on the ground. He pulled on his shirt then picked up Ginny placing her wand in her robes and her book back in her bag as he stepped out of the closet. Draco picked up the bag and Ginny and walked away with a stern look on his face.


	12. Chapter 12: Water and Lust

Chapter 12- Water and Lust

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish though!) and I know this disclaimer is a little late and far into the story. Tee hee. **_

Ginny woke up to the sound of water running. She opened her eyes and saw a brown ceiling above her. Startled, she stood up in the bed. Looking around a room she didn't recognize, she realized that it looked like a boy's dormitory. Judging from the green and silver colors it was a slytherin one. Ginny tried to think back about the night before, but every time she tried to remember, her head started to throb. Ginny slowly got out of bed and started to walk. As soon as she took a step, her vision became blurry and her head started to swirl. Gasping for air, Ginny leaned against the bed pole. She noticed the room was empty and decided to move fast before anyone came into the room. Taking some more steps her vision became better and her head, less painful. Listening, she heard someone taking a shower. Hesitantly, she slowly walked towards the bathroom.

The door was cracked open a little and she pushed it open, peering around. A boy was obviously taking a shower. Blushing, Ginny stared in awe at him. The shower had a glass sliding door that was fogged up but not completely. She could see his lower back and everything above it quite well. Ginny noticed the boy's white-blonde hair and took a step back, knowing it was Malfoy. Her memory started to come back giving her snippets of the night before. She took another step back and _WHAM!_ The door slammed shut. Startled, Draco turned around and saw Ginny. At first, his expression was shocked then it lightened and he smile.

"So you've woken up I see" he said, acting as if he wasn't completely naked in front of her. Ginny tried to remember what happened after the closet, but her head would not let her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, blushing, trying to look anywhere but his body.

"Only a simple sleep pill" Draco replied, smirking. "But we did have fun last night. You got really into it" said Draco snickering. _What?! _Thought Ginny.

"You didn't, did you?" Ginny asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Draco only shrugged and turned his back to her, soaking up the warm water.

_Oh my god! _thought Ginny. Her anger blinded her as she headed straight towards Draco, forgetting, not even caring that he was naked. Ginny slid the door op and stepped inside, feeling the heat of the water.

"You sick bastard!" she shouted, turning Draco to face her. "You drugged me and then you have sex with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted, staring at him with disgust. Draco merely shrugged and smiled. Ginny turned red and slapped him on the face as hard as she could.

"Ouch!! Dammit Ginny, I was only kidding. I just brought you back here so you wouldn't go running off to Saint Potter." Shouted Draco, now turning red.

"Well it wasn't very funny, was it?" Ginny said, even though she knew he was just jealous of Harry. Draco looked away now, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset. I just wanted to be with you. I swear I didn't do anything. You slept in the bed while I slept in the chair. No touching or anything." Draco said, looking at Ginny, hoping she would forgive him for doing such a terrible thing.

Ginny sighed and then did the unthinkable. She started undressing herself.

"Ginny, what?!" said Draco, watching her pull off her skirt.

"Oh, shut up you moron. I don't want my clothes getting wet for when I go back to the Gryffindor common room" she said, blushing madly. She was a little embarrassed to be in a shower almost naked with a completely naked Malfoy. _At least my bra and underwear is still on _thought Ginny, glancing at Draco.

"That was a pretty sick joke you did" Ginny said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Gin, I swear" said Draco, sounding like a little boy. Ginny looked at Draco and noticed him checking her out.

"Do you mind?" said Ginny, trying to cover herself up now. Draco just laughed and continued looking, enjoying her reaction.

"Oh you!" said Ginny, pulling her arm back, preparing for a slap. She threw it forward with all her might only to feel Draco stop her, holding her wrist. Stepping towards Ginny, Draco put his head near hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You don't want to do that now, do you love?" said Draco, smiling slightly. Draco dropped her wrist and put a hand on her face.

"Draco, I can't. I'm already confused enough as it is" Ginny protested, longing to touch him.

"Can't you take a risk?" Draco said, in a calm voice.

"No. It's not worth the risk" Ginny said.

"Hmm. And I thought you liked taking a risk" said Draco, taking his hand off her face and stepping back. Ginny grabbed his waist and turned him back to face her.

"I always like a little risk" Ginny said, leaning in to kiss him. She stood on tip-toe and turned her head slightly sideways. Their lips pressed against each other as Ginny slid her arms around his neck, taking a step towards him. She blushed, as Draco pushed his body against hers. _I know this is wrong, but I can't help it _Ginny thought, snogging with him getting completely soaked. Draco slid his arms around Ginny's wait. He touched her bra strap and stopped for a second.

"It's alright" said a breathless Ginny, pulling him back towards her. They started snogging as Draco undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. His hands felt Ginny, in places he never imagined he could have. The way this simple red-head made him feel was indescribable. The mirror fogged up as the two kissed in the shower. Soon both were panting as they held each other in their arms on the shower floor.

"I love you" said Draco, blinking water away from his eyes. Ginny didn't have time to stop the answer.

"I love you, too" she said, feeling to words on her lips. Smiling Draco leaned down and kissed her lightly. Their hearts touched as they kissed in the shower, both on cloud nine.


End file.
